


Eat Your Words

by Bushwah



Category: Fake AH Crew (Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter)
Genre: 4chan, Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Asshole Victim, Begging, Break Up, Cop Fetish, Death Threats, Doxxing, Exhibitionism, Fake AH Crew, Gaslighting, Hate Speech, Heteronormativity, Interrogation, Intimidation, M/M, Police Brutality, Sexual Harassment, Slurs, group shaming, model citizen au, noncon au, noncon not between gavin free and geoff ramsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: One of Gavin's students posts a rant about his liberal political orientation in which a slur against LGBT+ people appears.Fortunately, police chief Geoff Ramsey has volunteered to help show the student the error of his ways.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Geoff Ramsey, Geoff Ramsey/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Model Citizen AU





	Eat Your Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wrespawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrespawn/gifts), [ShadowOfTheNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/gifts), [Raylynn_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raylynn_Writes/gifts).



> This is an FPF fic based exclusively on the Fake AH Crew lore as set forth by Rooster Teeth Productions.
> 
> The Model Citizen AU is by AO3 users Wrespawn, ShadowOfTheNight, and Raylynn_Writes.

Brian Robinson has made a mistake.

Everyone knows Professor “call me Gavin” Free's music class is the easiest way to get the required humanities credit. Pretty much everyone that shows up gets an A, for Christ's sake. But Gavin tends to ramble during classes, and Brian posted a rant about him being a dickless libfag on the Internet, and apparently he'd hit a little too close to the mark.

So he got doxxed, and that was a whole fucking thing—his _mom_ knows now, and she wants him to apologize, which, like, he doesn't even have a problem with gay people, Gavin's just an asshole libfag—and now Brian's getting called to Gavin's office, and he just wants this to be over, okay, he's gonna say sorry and then maybe Gavin will say something about the death threats he's been getting, not just on the account that he posted the rant on but on all his handles and several that were sent to his fucking _house_ with a return address that leads back to the damn _police station_ like the world's shittiest joke.

But right now what he's gotta do is go in and apologize, and put up with whatever Gavin wants to ramble about, peace on earth and social justice and whatever-the-fuck. Brian's even willing to apologize for being a straight white male if that's what it takes to get Gavin off his ass.

His phone sets off the tone for another text and Brian about jumps out of his skin. He looks at the screen briefly, discreetly—it's Katie, god, he didn't even think about her—“we're over. I would say this isn't like you but maybe I just never” and he turns on do not disturb and puts the phone away and his heart's breaking a little but he can't show that, doesn't want Gavin to think there's male tears on the table or whatever.

He squares his shoulders and opens the door.

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight inside.

For a minute there his eyes just won't tell him what's going on. It's blatantly fake. There's no way.

But... nope, there's a way. Gavin is there, along with a cop, and the cop has his dick in Gavin's ass.

Like, Brian can't actually see the dick, it's not the right angle, Gavin's bending over his desk with the cop behind him, but there's... certain noises and movements that...

What the fuck this can't be happening—oh, people are naked ( _not naked_ his brain reminds him _uniform pants pulled down_ ), any minute now he's going to wake up.

“This is a dream,” he says experimentally. “This had fucking better be a dream, what the fuck.”

The cop grins. “Nah,” he says. “Good guess, though. I hear you called Mr. Free here a fag?”

Brian squints. He looks familiar. He even sounds sorta familiar. Brian flashes back to a video he had to watch before he could register for classes, “You can do your part to stop sexual harassment,” with like a cop and a priest and somebody else, and wasn't that the fucking chief of police?

“Pinch yourself!” Gavin suggests.

Brian does. Shit, it hurts. Does that mean it's not a dream? He claws behind himself for the door. He has to get out of here.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you,” Chief Ramsey says, and Brian flinches, putting his hands up without even thinking about it. “Now, look, Gavin knows you did it, your mom knows you did it, half the fuckin' city probably knows by now. What about you, Mr. Robinson? Did you, or did you not, call Mr. Free a fag?”

“I did, sir,” Brian says. He wants to be looking literally anywhere but Chief Ramsey's hips, but his eyes have ideas of their own. So Gavin's a gayfag as well as a libfag, who cares. But of course he's not going to say that.

“Do you understand that that falls under hate speech, Mr. Robinson?”

“Yes, sir.”

Chief Ramsey sighs. “Listen here, kid,” he says, and Brian doesn't even bristle. “I'm not here for that. I'm here as a favor for a friend, to show you you never know how someone's going to be affected by the words you put on the Internet, so you better not post something you don't mean. Did you mean what you said, Mr. Robinson? Do you really believe Mr. Free is a fag?”

Brian shakes his head. Chief Ramsey pulls out of Gavin's ass with a sickening _squelch_.

“Is that the sort of conduct you _want_ to be associated with?” Chief Ramsey probes, and Brian looks down as he says, “No, sir.”

“Look at 'im,” Gavin says, “not even pointing out the elephant in the room.”

Chief Ramsey chuckles. “Not a bad survival strategy,” he says, “given my draw time.”

Brian's gut churns, and he looks up again against his better judgement.

Gavin is smirking. “That's right, you can just _shoot_ people. Say they were 'resisting arrest.' Love that.” Gavin plants a wet kiss on Chief Ramsey's neck. “You're the best, Geoff.”

“I think that's enough PDA,” Chief Ramsey says, and turns his full attention to Brian. Brian meets his eyes. He can't run, he can't run or Geoff will kill him _he can't run_.

“Do you think you've learned your lesson, boy?”

“Yes, sir,” Brian says, and prays it will be enough.

Geoff smiles like a shark. “Elaborate.”

“I won't use that word again.” He doesn't know what the fuck else to offer, or, right, no, “I'm sorry—I apologize, um, to—to Professor Free, and to anyone—to everyone else I offended with my uh, thoughtless language?”

“What do you think, Gavvy?” Chief Ramsey says.

“Mm, you know I like it when they beg.”

“Go on, then.”

“I fucked up,” Brian babbles. “I fucked up real bad, I—god, I said hate speech, I slandered my professor, I was a piece of fucking shit and I know it, I'll do better.”

“Very good,” Gavin says, exactly the same way that he does when someone does something right in the classroom, and Brian's shoulders lower a little as he draws a ragged breath.

“Hmm, he still hasn't named his real mistake, though.” Geoff taps his fingers contemplatively on Gavin's back like it's more convenient than the desk. “'Fess up, boy.”

“I...” Brian takes a stab in the dark. “Insulted your, uh, friend?”

“I was going to say 'pissed me off,'” Chief Ramsey says, “but that's close enough. I suggest you don't do it again.”

“I won't, sir.”

Chief Ramsey smiles, dangerously confident. The smile of a man who knows he can have _anything_ he wants. Brian shudders.

“ _Good_ boy.”


End file.
